


Nora's Bathroom Door Debacle

by vecnawrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Female Lie Ren - Freeform, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vecnawrites/pseuds/vecnawrites
Summary: Jaune walks into the dorm room after training. He's greeted by a lower body stuck in the bathroom door, her kicking feet give him the perfect view of the only teammate he knows how loves pink. What is a man with urges to do when he given a gift from the brothers?
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Nora Valkyrie
Comments: 10
Kudos: 93





	Nora's Bathroom Door Debacle

Jaune sighed, wiping sweat from his brow. He was exhausted, but knew that his training was making him stronger, better, more capable of standing next to his teammates.

  
  


Entering the dorm room, intent on getting a quick shower before he relaxed, he was met with a very peculiar sight.

  
  


Part of the bathroom door was carved inwards, and a bubbly rear, clad only in pink panties, was sticking from the hole.

  
  


Plump thighs led to strong legs and kicking feet. He could hear muffled cries and whines through the door as the feet and legs kicked, and the large rear bumper shook.

  
  


Jaune swallowed roughly. The pink panties that Nora (it had to be her, Ren and Pyrrha were both in Vale currently, not to mention, the rear was too bubbly to be his svelte teammate, and Pyrrha hated wearing pink) wore clung to her body like a layer of paint, being swallowed up by the swells of her rear and clinging tightly to the tight little clamshell of her unseen core.

  
  


He couldn't help but lick his lips. All three of his teammates were massive teases; Ren constantly wore tight yoga pants that clung to her ass, Pyrrha wearing a tight tank top that clung to her full breasts and never wore a bra in the unless she was leaving the dorm, and Nora...Nora was the _worst_ of the three.

  
  


Constantly walking around in panties like this and either a tiny tank top or just her bra, she had absolutely _no_ care over how her bouncing and jiggling effected him, not containing her energetic movements, jumping on her toes when excited, setting all that flesh moving hypnotically. He didn’t _know_ how many times he had been forced to hunch over to hide his erection!

  
  


Worst though, worst was the _hugs_ that she always gave! She always loved to shout ‘ _Surprise Hug!’_ and tackle him, pressing those massive breasts against him! How many times he had been forced to try and stay calm until he could jerk off in the shower? Too many!

  
  


His hands twitched, fingers flexing as he imagined squeezing the plump rear bumper that Nora had. He closed the door behind him and locked it, to ensure that no one bothered them. Wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans, Jaune began to move forwards.

  
  


Nora whined as she struggled to get out of this horribly embarrassing predicament...preferably before Ren saw her and chastised her again! She didn’t want another lecture about breaking something! She knew her friend wouldn’t wait for her to be free before starting it!

  
  


She squirmed harder, fingertips scrabbling along the smooth tile as she grunted in effort to try and inch her way forwards and pull herself out, before she stiffened, a squeak escaping her lips as a pair of hands grabbed her hips.

  
  


She turned, but of course, all she could see was the door, leading her to try and place the hands that were on her barely covered body. She knew they weren’t Ren’s, they had traveled together for years after all and her partner had touched her many times before. Not to mention this was a very firm grip. Lian was always gentle in her holds.

  
  


So that left Pyrrha and Jaune. Both options made her cheeks burn. Pyrrha was like a sister to her, and while she knew the redhead wouldn’t hold it over her, it would still be embarrassing!

  
  


But that was better than Jaune! Her cheeks burned brighter as she imagined her crush being the one to find her like this! _Anything_ would be better than _that_ humiliation! Her eyes widened and a loud squeak was ripped from her lips as the hands moved down and cupped her rear. Never mind! This was worse! It was _so_ much worse! A longer squeal spilled from her mouth as strong fingers squeezed her pliant flesh, beginning to play with her ass.

  
  


Jaune didn’t know what happened. One moment, he had his hands on Nora’s hips and was going to pull back to help her out, and now, his ungloved hands wore squeezing and almost outright _mauling_ her bubbly backside, the plump flesh spilling through his fingers. His cock, hard as a rock, twitched in his pants at how utterly _thick_ Nora was. How did she hide this rear end in those tiny shorts of hers?!

  
  


He acted without thinking, his right hand coming up and then crashing down on the plump rear in front of him, this time the squeal being loud enough to be heard through the door...or what remained of it, rather.

  
  


Jaune knew he should stop, but his hands moved on their own, back up to her hips, looping into the band of her panties and beginning to peel them down. He dodged the suddenly rapidly kicking legs, finally tearing the flimsy garment so he didn’t run the risk of getting kicked. Gripping her thighs, he spread her legs wide, taking in the view.

  
  


Nora was mortified, knowing that her most intimate places were on display now, feeling the cool air rushing over her rear end and over the lips of her pussy. She buried her face in her hands and whined, not even thinking of trying to break free and-her eyes snapped wide open as a startled cry left her mouth.

  
  


Jaune smacked lips lips, pulling away from Nora’s core, now shiny with a bit of his saliva, and hummed. His cock throbbed, before he leaned back down, eager to continue.

  
  


Nora cried out, wiggling in place as that tongue, that skilled and wonderful tongue, lapped away at her virgin core, sending feelings so much better than she had ever gotten out of her fingers through her. Her fingers and toes curled, her cheeks burned, her eyes rolled back in her head…

  
  


Jaune licked away at Nora’s core, growling eagerly as her surprisingly sweet fluids began to flow and flood his tongue and mouth. She was very responsive...he squeezed her rear, grunting into her soaked flesh as his cock throbbed needily in his pants, leaking pre into his boxers.

  
  


He devoured Nora’s slit, an instinctual hunger in his belly demanding that he not stop, that he drive his teammate wild with pleasure before he thought of himself.

  
  


Nora whimpered, a knot of pleasure growing bigger and tighter in her belly, knowing the feeling from her many nights touching herself to get off. She clapped her hands over her mouth as she came hard, squirting harshly and coating whoever was giving her such wonderful feelings in her fluids. She whined, embarrassed as she felt the viscous liquid sticking to her thighs and her pussy.

  
  


Feeling her rear be released, Nora hung limp in the door, desperately trying to catch her breath. Hearing a shuffle behind her, she heard something fall to the floor with a faint _thud_ before her hips were grabbed again and her eyes widened as she felt something hard and _hot_ pressed against her sticky core. “ _Jaune…”_ she whispered, her voice breathless as the shocked realization that her _crush_ was doing this to her filled her.

  
  


Jaune couldn’t take it anymore! He unbuckled his pants and dropped them, and his boxers, revealing his thick eight-inch cock and swollen balls. Grabbing Nora’s bubbly rear again, he shuffled forwards, pressing his cock tip against her lips.

  
  


He paused. Was he _really_ about to do this? Fuck his teammate when she was this vulnerable? He gasped as his tip _slipped_ into something hot and tight, his cock becoming wrapped inside tight wetness, until his hips pressed against against soft swells.

  
  


He took several ragged breaths as he tried to calm himself. _Fuck_ , Nora was like a vice! A hot, wet vice, practically strangling the life out of his cock! He huffed and glared down at Nora’s backside, before beginning to move.

  
  


Nora keened, eyes rolling back as her crush began fucking her, long and firm strokes into her core, his cock reaching further than her fingers or any improvised toy she had ever used. She felt her feet kick out as the cock moved in and out of her pussy, her lower body beginning to sway back and forth against Jaune’s thrusts.

  
  


Jaune couldn’t stop himself now, thrusting hard into Nora, his hand raising than crashing down upon the swells of her rear, turning the pale skin pink; his eyes rolled back as she tightened around him fiercely. Loving the sensation, he repeated the spanking, alternating between cheeks, turning the the light pink into a rosy red. “ _Fucking. Tease!”_ he growled. “ _Walking around in your underwear, jumping up and down, ‘surprise’ hugs! You_ _ **wanted**_ _this to happen, didn’t you!?”_ he demanded, although he doubted that she could hear.

  
  


He grabbed and squeezed the hot flesh of her rear in his greedy palms, hearing a throaty moan coming from the other side of the door. Jaune smirked. “ _You wanted me to claim you, so you waited until you knew we would be alone and got yourself into this predicament, didn’t you?”_ while he doubted that Nora would do that, it was a nice fantasy.

  
  


Nora felt her orgasm building again, this one even bigger than the previous one, and squirmed, her hands tugging up her top and squeezing her breasts and pinching her nipples. She panted, saliva dripping down her chin, a delirious smile on her face. “ _Yes, Jaune-Jaune! I’ve wanted you to take me for a long time!”_ she whined out, humping backwards into Jaune’s thrusts.

  
  


All too soon, she found herself cumming with a scream of passion, squeezing tightly around Jaune’s cock.

  
  


Jaune grunted, bottoming out, rolling his hips against Nora’s plump rear as his balls jumped, cock squirting out every ounce of backed up seed into the orangette’s depths. Breathless words and praises spilled from his lips from relief as his balls emptied for the first time in weeks.

  
  


Staring to slump backwards on his heels, Jaune’s eyes widened as Nora followed with a crunching noise, sliding out of the door and falling into his lap, still connected to him, trembling in his lap. Slowly, she turned towards him, before with a swift move, shoving him down and spinning (the sensations making his eyes cross) so she was facing him, looming over him. “Jaune…” she whispered his name faintly.

  
  


He felt a thrill of emotions (shock, fear, terror), knowing that she could ruin him if she so desired, and not just physically. His emotions calmed when she looked at him. Call him dense all you want, but he recognized lust when he saw it.

  
  


He gasped as Nora started bouncing on his lap, a smoldering look in his eyes. “Its my turn to lead _now_ , Jaune-Jaune! Two cums weren’t enough!” she moaned, yanking off her top and tossing it aside, letting her tits bounce freely as she slammed herself up and down, moaning hard as Jaune grabbed her hips again. “ _That’s it!”_

  
  


Jaune grunted in pleasure as he raised a hand and brought it down on Nora’s backside as she bounced on him, grunting as she clenched around him. “Fuck, fuck, fuck…” he hissed.

  
  


Nora giggled. “We have a few more hours before Renny and Pyr-Pyr get back, and we’re going to use them!” she growled playfully. “You _owe_ me, Jaune-Jaune! All that time not noticing my flirting, when I could have had _this_ ,” she squeezed her inner muscles around her new boyfriend’s cock, getting a groan from him, “all night, _every_ night? Oh yeah, you’re making it up to me!”

  
  


As Jaune lay underneath Nora, grunting with pleasure with each rise and fall of the orange haired girl, his eyes constantly drawn to the bounce, sway, and jiggle of her large tits, the blonde wondered idly what he had managed to unleash...and hoped she ran out of energy before Ren and Pyrrha returned.


End file.
